


Kissing under the covers

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But more-so making out yk, Kissing, M/M, This was to settle a brainrot idc about tags, Uh I can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Just Atsumu, Sakusa, and a fresh blanket straight from the dryer.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Kissing under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwritingforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/gifts).



> Robyn, I wasn't gonna post this but you said sakuatsu brainrot so have this wip I've had written since at least April, probably even before that

Atsumu headed into the bedroom with a clean blanket draped over his back. He looked at Kiyoomi who sat on the bed, a leg on the other, his phone in his hand, back leaned against the bed frame. Kiyoomi didn’t look up at him, even when Atsumu was staring at him, tugging the blanket further over his shoulders while he waited for some type of notice from Kiyoomi. 

It failed; Atsumu got no response. He let out a sigh and crawled on the bed. The twin made his way up the bed right over Kiyoomi and sat down on his lower abdomen. Atsumu dropped the blanket over the two of them, the only light now coming from the screen of Kiyoomi’s phone. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes up, looking in the dark. He couldn't see anything but pitch black, his sight only being used to the brightness of the screen. With a sigh, he clicked it off, dropping it and letting it fall on the bed next to him.  “What do you want?” Kiyoomi asked in a tone that people would normally back away for, but Atsumu was pretty immune to it, somehow taking the coldness in Kiyoomi’s voice as affection.

“Attention,” Atsumu said with a slight smirk, and he leaned in a little, voice lowering a bit. “I’m a whore for it.”

“Don’t care. Get off me, go away.”

“Omi.”

Kiyoomi gave him silence, chewing the inside of his cheek as he waited for his eyes to adjust in the dark. Slowly but surely, he was able to make out the blonde, bleached hair and the whites of his eyes that surrounded around the dark pupils.

“Omi,” Atsumu repeated, moving closer, his breath hitting Kiyoomi in the face. If it had been anyone else, Kiyoomi would’ve probably gut punched them.

Though it was Atsumu.

Atsumu pouted. “Kiss me 'n I’ll get off ya.”

Kiyoomi sighed, and he reached up, his hands grabbing ahold of Atsumu’s cheeks. He pulled him closer, licking Atsumu’s bottom lip before backing up slightly, their breaths mixing together in the air. Atsumu felt a chill throughout him, and he put his hands on Kiyoomi’s chest, his fingers bending and nails beginning to slightly dig into the skin.  There was a moment of heavy breathing, sitting there close under the rising heat, especially under the blanket, until Kiyoomi moved in again. He licked on the bottom lip again, this time slipping his tongue in Atsumu’s mouth and running his tongue along the roof. 

Atsumu let out a soft whine against Kiyoomi’s mouth, his fingers digging deeper into the pale skin on Kiyoomi’s chest leaving behind marks that went blank white to a burning red. His eyes rolled to the back of his head under the closed lids, moving in closer if he could to press his lips more against Kiyoomi’s. He felt hands move from his cheeks to his thighs, the light, cold touch of Kiyoomi’s fingertips sent shivers through Atsumu.

They both pulled away, both needing breath at the same time. It was heavy panting for a while, and Atsumu wanted to toss the blankets to the floor despite having just pulled them from the dryer. Atsumu slowly let his fingers relax, his nails removing themselves from the soft skin of Kiyoomi’s chest to his hands being planted flat.

“Are ya sure we gotta stop?” Atsumu let out a breathless chuckle. “‘Cause now I really don’t wanna.” Atsumu’s eyes adjusted in the dark at this point, and he stared back at Kiyoomi in the dark. The unamused look on his face, the way his hair was being pushed down from the weight of the blanket above him, the way that his eyebrow twitched slightly while he was deep in thought. 

Before Atsumu could further stare at his face, Kiyoomi pushed him by the shoulders, the blanket falling underneath Atsumu before he was pinned against it, holding it between himself and the mattress. Kiyoomi’s fingers wrapped around Atsumu’s wrists, pinning his hands above his head. Atsumu’s eyes looked over Kiyoomi stopping at the top of his head, and he let out a chuckle.

“Ya hair looks fuckin’ stupid," Atsumu snorted, the curls that were usually messy by the time they got in the bed we were than usual.

“At least it’s not destroyed.”

“Hey!-” Atsumu was cut off when Kiyoomi pushed his lips against his. 

Kiyoomi pulled away for only a quick moment. “You talk too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
